thecharmedcovenfandomcom-20200214-history
Thea
Thea Bella Anderson was born June 8, 2003 and is the daughter of Isabella and Nathan Anderson aka Nalmus, the main antagonist in Seaon 10. Thea is half human half demon and poses for her father as a student at Magic School in order to allow demons access and get close to the Charmed children, specifically Wyatt. Thea has an older brother, Themelchus who sacrifices himself for his fathers endeavors dispite Thea's pleas. Nalmus did not even want to two to say goodbye but Thea was adamant. Themelchus embraced his sister, being the only one he had ever felt kindly towards, as he possessed much less humanity than his sister. Thea's blood was needed for Nalmus to revive Themelchus so that he could rule the Underworld alongside him. History Early Life Taken from her mother, Isabelle, at the tender age of five, along with her older brother, Thea is trained as a young demon. She is one of the best trained young demonesses however her humanity sometimes gets the better of her and for this reason her father considers her weak. As a child she asked for a pet, like the other children at Magic School, however in an outrage her father denied the request of a cat or dog. He was often cruel to her and it is stated that the only reason she stayed with him was to protect her mother from his wrath. He threatened that if she left him he would kill her mother, the only person she truely loved in addition to her brother. Teenage Life Thea acts as the entrace into Magic School and therefore directly aids in the capture of Phoenix and Grace. On occasion she visits her mother, who often tries to talk sense into her daughter. It isn't until Isabelle commits suicide to save her daughter's soul that Thea realizes her mistakes. Isabelle leaves Thea with a locket and words of wisdom telling her that she is a good person and will do great things. It is at this point that Thea arrives in the cavern and attacks Nalmus with several fireballs. She accuses him of killing her brother and her mother, which he denies. She then calls the attention of the Charmed children, revealing herself to Wyatt for the first time as someone other than his potions partner at Magic School. Going into Wyatts cage she riels the oldest Halliwell into using his demonic powers, encouraging him to join her and kill her father, before throwing her arms around him and beginning to sob. Nalmus dragged her from the cage by her hair and kicked her hard in the face before she shimmered out. Thea hides out in her mothers fully stocked cabin, finding a friend in a small orange cat she decides to name, Oliver. Thea creates a plan and sneaks into Nalmus's layer, stealing the Charmed childrens powers from under his nose. Thea hides the powers underneath the cottage and creates a fake box incase someone comes looking. When Nalmus quickly notices the power absence he knows instinctively that Thea is to blame. He sends Oray, the fire demon, to attacks the house, with orders to kill his daughter. Piper has to battle the demon. The demon returns to Nalmus thinking he succeeded but the Charmed Ones only passed out from smoke inhalation and Paige orbs in saving, Piper, Prue, and Thea. Once Thea is in the grasps of the Charmed Ones they trap her in a crystal cage in the basement. Phoebe goes to talk to the girl and Thea agrees to help them vanquish Nalmus, however, she has an itinerary of her own. She retrieves the box of powers, with the help of Wyatt who still trusts her, and returns Wyatt, Lola, Henry Jr, and Cassandra's powers. After the four elementals go to the Underworld with Leo, Thea takes in the remaining powers and follows. Once the Charmed children strike she uses their powers to intercept the demon attack and stops the vanquish of Nalmus by the hands of the Charmed children by pushing Lola and breaking the elemental connection. Wyatt and Thea lock eyes and she begs him to trust her, this gives the children and opportunity to free their mothers and escape. Thea tells Nalmus that she is no longer weak and she knows where she belongs now, on the side of good. He tells her that it isn't true and tries in a feeble attempt to convince her that they could be a family. She replies telling him to give her his powers before she calls the Charmed Ones back to vanquish him. Nalmus tells Thea that they will vanquish her too and they don't care about her like he does. It is at this point that Thea telepathically contacts the Charmed children, telling them to send back up becasue their mothers will be hurt. When the Charmed Ones arrive, Wyatt orbs in a moment later and protects Thea from his mothers advances. The sisters attack Nalmus, but Thea is the one to finally vanquish him. The explosion caused knocks them all back and Wyatt unconscious. Thea is increasingly conserned which causes Piper to wonder if she is really evil or was just being influenced by her father. Thea returns with them to the manor and after an onslaught of verbal abuse from the grieving Prue she is willingly returns the childrens powers and is released. She comes to visit Wyatt in the park while the family is having a picnic and admits her feelings for him as the two lean in to kiss, Melinda appears, the moment is lost, and Thea shimmers away. Adult Life It is revealed in Season 11 that Thea and Wyatt remained together and were married, making her name now Thea Bella Halliwell. She also admits to being pregnant with his child. Prior to their engagement Thea had her powers bound and she worries that she won't be able to protect herself and the baby. Wyatt tells her not to worry because he will protect them. It is stated that several of the cousins did not approve of Wyatt and Thea's marriage because of the history they all shared, however, for the sake of the family, they tried to make it work. This was also one of the reasons she bound her powers, to conform and assure the Halliwells that she was no longer associated with evil. At no point is she tempted to go back. Wyatt is concerned that their baby is not showing any powers while Thea is more so relieved. In the end, the couple resort to preforming a ritual with Cassandra's help to reveal their hearts desire, which brings their daughter Petra Piper Halliwell, to the past. Petra appears affraid of her parents as it is revealed that they turn evil and she lives with her Aunt Cassandra. This concerns everyone and Petra admitts that she never met many of her Aunts and Uncles that were alive currently as they all died before she was born, indicating that the cousins didn't have much time. Alistair uses a projection of Thea and Petra during Phoenix's hand to hand combat challenge as incentive. Luckily, Phoenix realizes it is them before she lets her guard now. Wyatt, however, doesn't know and he is greatly distressed until Phoenix tells him Thea would never beg for her help like the fake one did. When Thea and Wyatt send little Petra back to her future, they accidentally bring back their daughter and several neices and a nephew from furthur into the future. Thea gives birth to Petra two months early, making her and Wyatt the first parents of the third generation of Charmed children. Petra is also prophecised as the Twice Cursed, an entity concocted to counteract her father. Older Petra avoides her parents as she has her own agenda which causes Thea and Wyatt to be hurt. However, Thea and Petra bond when they are both captured by Alistair. Inevitably Thea is killed, which sends Wyatt over the edge, and forces him to leave the ultimate battle between Hell and Earth. It is not until Thea is brought back to life by Grace that Wyatt steps away from the edge of a volcano, on the verge of killing himself for his sins, that he realizes she is alive and returns to his family. Thea advocates the binding of both Wyatt and baby Petra's powers in order to keep her family safe. Though at first some Halliwells were reluctant to welcome her into the family, after everything they realized that Thea truely was on their side and they wouldn't have been able to get Wyatt back without her help, and in turn, win the war. After this she becomes fully accepted into the family and wins the loyalty of even the most difficuly and untrusting Halliwells. Relationships It is believed that between the time span of Season 10 to Season 11 Wyatt and Thea dated and eventually married. It is implied that Wyatt is the only relationship she has ever experienced and she remains fiercly loyal to him though she is not affraid to voice her own opinion. At the beginning of Season 11 it is revealed that she is pregnant and she is concerned about having her powers bound and protecting the baby. Wyatt reassures her telling her that he will protect her. Thea is virtually unconcerned about their baby having no powers, however Wyatt is worried. Petra is born in the later half of Season 11 about two months premature at Magic School surrounded by Wyatts immediate family. She is the first child of the third generation and deemed the Twice Cursed, however, she shows virtually no powers except a protective sheild that when activated removes powers temporarily. Thea advocates the binding of both Wyatt and Petra's powers as she believes it is for the greater good of their family and the world. In many instances she is Wyatt's rock as he often turns to her for advice and support. When she is killed Wyatt cannot cope, thus it is important she be brought back to life, so that she can talk Wyatt back into joining the fight. It is uncertain whether or not he would have rejoined had Thea not lived. 'Powers' *Shimmering *Conjuring *Fire Throwing